Equilibrium
by Kyusetsuki Satsuki
Summary: Sometimes, a girlfriend can’t win against a best friend… or can she? RecYan with side ToFuu... ooc Michan... XD
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me, this is my first fic. Hope you like it though…

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca, but Nobuyuki Anzai does.

Equilibrium

By kyusetsuki satsuki

Summary: Sometimes, a girlfriend can't win against a best friend… or can she? RecYan with side ToFuu

I know I should be happy today. Domon came home for a vacation from Korea, a year after he went there. After SODOM, he went there to accept an offer from one of his relatives to study there for free. In exchange, he will help them with their business. So you could just imagine how, I dunno, happy they were a while ago when they saw each other. The pack was complete again.

But when I look at them from where I am standing, I feel so left out. They seem to be living in a different dimension, where I'm bound to be just looking in. Well, there are times when I feel some attention, an occasional smile from Fuuko, a little bit of Domon's relentless questions and Recca's constant arm around my shoulder. I know that should be comforting enough, but I don't know. I can't help but feel out-of-place.

We picked up Domon from the airport at 9 am in the morning. Recca borrowed his mom's car and we all went to our first itinerary: Amusement Park.

All the while we were in the car, they didn't stop talking. Of course, Domon can't stop talking about his Korean girlfriend named Su-Jin, whom he met in school. At first we thought he was joking, but when he showed us his picture of the girl and another picture of them together, I can't help but let my jaw drop on the floor. I know Recca and Fuuko did too. Anyway, I laughed and smiled with them as they reminisced about their past experiences together. I'm happy for them .Deep down, I know I do.

But when we were in the amusement park, I felt really lost. First, I didn't ride with them on the roller coaster because I get dizzy. Second, I didn't know how to play arcade games because, I know, I'm such a ditz. Lastly, well, it happened like this.

We were all sitting on a round table in a restaurant in the park. Later on, a waitress came by to take our orders.

"I'll have a lasagna and bottomless iced tea, please." I said casually as I returned the menu to the waitress. The others, on the other hand, didn't even look at the menu. "How about you guys? What are your orders?" They both just looked at Fuuko and she said, "Three large cokes, three large fries, three hamburgers, one without onion, one without lettuce and one without pickles. Oh and three banana splits."

"Anything else?"

"No, that would be all." She said simply.

And from then on, I started to doubt whether I am really fit to be Recca's girlfriend.

Think about it. Fuuko knows a lot about Recca more than I do. They have so much in common. She's more physical and more out-going. She can challenge him anytime, be it arcade game, or eating game. She's much prettier, much more confident and very, very, VERY much sexier than me. Actually, for that last part, I couldn't even compare to her. I can't help but feel miserable. I suddenly felt small and feeble against her. And more importantly, she is his best friend.

I kept a smile on my face, just enough to hide a tinge of sadness I feel. I don't want them to think that I'm such a party pooper and ruin their little reunion by being a whiny, weak girl. That is the last thing I need right now. I kept that up until we arrived here in this inn. They talked even more while we ate dinner. Now, they were drowning themselves in laughter, a little booze and out-of-tune karaoke. It was the when I decide that I needed a break from them. I need some time alone…

Or maybe if there is someone for me to talk to, that would be so much better.

But who?

I hung my head in defeat, but just before I stand up and go to my room, a person sat beside me.

"Why are you sitting her alone, Yanagi-san?" I know that cool voice came from one person, and that person is…

"Mikagami-sempai!"

TBC…

Wanna make someone's day? Push the go' button.

Waah! I need your reviews to know if I still need to post the other half of this… Thanks!

Kyusetsuki satsuki


	2. Chapter 2

Kyah i'm so sorry for the long wait!

standard disclaimers apply...

Previously…

"Why are you sitting her alone, Yanagi-san?" I know that cool voice came from one person, and that person is…

"Mikagami-sempai!"

Chapter Two…

"You don't need to sound so surprised, Yanagi-san. I'm not a ghost." I looked down on my shuffling feet as I started to feel like an idiot. Of course, I know he's also invited, and that he said that he'll think about catching up after he finishes some of his work. I just didn't expect him to see me here, not with Recca and the others.

"I'm sorry, Mikagami-sempai. I just didn't expect you here…" From the corner of my eye, I saw the side of his lips curl slightly in a smirk. Oh crap…

"I should be the one telling you that, Yanagi-san. You wouldn't be all alone by yourself, unless…"

By then, I knew my cheeks are already red with all my blood rushing in them. Oh, of all people why sempai! The guy who can see through anyone like he has x-ray vision or something.

But then again, I'm the one in need of someone to talk to right now.

I tried to speak, but only a whiff of smoke came out my mouth. The cold autumn air starting to get into my head, I can't speak.

Just then, he stood up.

"Well, I guess you can't tell me. I'll just go and ask that monkey Hanabishi what he did to you."

"Wait!" Upon hearing what he said, I stood up and grabbed his hand. The last thing I want is to let Recca know about this. I don't want to ruin his time with his friends.

We sat back to where we were, and let out a deep sigh.

"I felt a little bit out-of-place with them that's all. I felt as if I was left out because the three of them know each other very mush, I can't keep up with them. I can't do what they are doing. I can't seem to fit myself in." I know I sounded lame, but I felt even lamer when Mikagami-sempai was chuckling. Wait! Did he just do that? Is the sky falling?

"Of course, Yanagi-san, you can't."

"Thanks a lot, Mikagami-sempai. That helped a lot." I said wryly, as I stared at the cloud of smoke coming out of mouth.

"A human can't understand monkey language no matter how hard he tries."

He smirked again, and I can feel my sweat dropping. Is Mikagami-sempai on crack or something? Normally, he won't do that. Suddenly, I felt something different. Actually, I noticed something different with him. He looked a little better, if that is even possible and there's something else… It felt as if cold aura that seemed to envelop him all the time is no longer there… could it be…

"Yanagi-san, you know how close-knit those three are. They live in their own world. It's but natural that you feel like that, since you haven't been with all three of them after the SODOM. You don't have to push yourself right in. It will come naturally. But, you have to be there. You can't fit in if you're moping alone like this."

I knew he was right. But then…

"But that isn't all of it, is it? Anything else you want to share?" He looked at me, and I know, he can read me well like a book.

"Yes, there is another thing. I felt jealous of Fuuko." That last part came out of me like a whisper. I felt shy about saying that out loud.

"Why would you be?"

"I don't know why too. I just felt it this morning. She seemed to know a lot about Recca. What food he always eat, what he game always play, what ride he really like, what karaoke song he always sing, what flavor of coffee he usually drink. In those moments, I felt as if I don't deserve to be his girlfriend because I know nothing much about him compared to Fuuko. Then I started to think of all their similarities, and I felt so incompetent because they have so much in common, they fit together. I know I sound silly, but I felt that they are better off together than me and Recca." Tears came out of me. I've been keeping it all in the whole day, and I can't keep it all in anymore. They simply rolled out my eyes like crazy.

All the while, Mikagami-sempai sat there beside me. He stared at the moving clouds on the moonlit sky, as if he was thinking about something. A little later, he spoke up.

"Yanagi-san, can I ask you one thing?" I nodded.

"How long do you think Recca and Fuuko have known each other?"

"Ten to twelve years, I guess. This isn't helping, sempai."

"Wait. Okay, how long have you known Recca?"

"A year and a half." I said silently. See, even that says a lot.

"Well then, if you think those years of knowing each other meant a lot to Recca, why then did he asked you to be his girlfriend?" I looked at him and he stared at me questioningly. Somehow, I knew he has a point.

"Just asking you to be his girlfriend without knowing much about you should answer your question already. He doesn't care about how much you know about him, or he you. The only thing that matters to him is the way he feels. An as I can see it, it goes the same with you, right?" I nodded. He is right and I've been blinded by my insecurities by the one thing that mattered between me and Recca. Feelings. I should've known that quite well, that he even fought for me life in SODOM. I forgot that he risked his own life just for me, and that he beat all the odds for the sake of our relationships. He even turned down the one girl who liked him for a long time because of me.

A fresh batch of tears sprang from my eyes as I smiled at Mikagami-sempai.

"Thank you for making me realize that. Thank you." He smiled at me as well, I knew then what happened to Mikagami-sempai. He changed. A lot more than I thought he did.

"You better get in there, Yanagi-san. That monkey might be looking for you already." I nodded as I stood up and turned to leave. I looked at him over my shoulder and said, "Mikagami-sempai, you changed a lot. It's good though, seeing you smile. Is it a girl?" I don't know if my eyes are playing tricks with me or he really did blush. He averted his eyes away from me, surprisingly, out of embarrassment.

"It's nothing really." He said lightly. "You better get in already, that sea monkey must be looking for you by now." I quickly nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way, don't tell them I'm here already. I'll let them know myself." Then, he stood up and left somewhere.

While I was on my way to the karaoke room, I met Fuuko on the way. I could sense a glint of guilt in her voice when she said, "Yanagi! Where have you been? Recca was looking all over for you." I told her I took a breather and took some time alone.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm the one responsible for this." I smiled and merely shook my head, but she took my hand and looked at me straight in the eye.

"No. Really, I'm sorry. I know I've made you feel a bit out of place today. And now that I realize it, that was pretty lame of me. I just didn't want to be the one feeling out of place between you and Recca, but, I did it to you, and I'm really sorry about it, Yanagi, I really am." I saw the sincerity in her eyes, and I can't help but feel for her. I knew that it's also not the easy to let your best friend go and let him seek another's company. Especially in her case, she liked her more than a best friend, but not him to her.

I felt the urge to hug her, and I did. When we let go, we simply smiled and I said, "It's ok. There's nothing to forgive."

Just them Recca came by the hall, and took me away to play table tennis with him and Domon. I was thinking of staying more with Fuuko, but her eyes told me when I looked at her, "Go. He needs you."

Yep that's the end…

Of the RecYan part…

Off to the yummy Tofuu part!

PS… reviews please….


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter…

Warning… a little OOC Tokiya…

On with the story…

Fuuko's POV…

When Recca took Yanagi away, I felt my body slump backward against to the wall for support. At that instant, I felt even weaker that when I what defeated by Recca repeatedly. Back then, I knew I still have the chance of having him at my feet and having him all to myself. But now, he's really gone.

I slipped down, and I hugged my knees. I felt cold, alone, and defeated. Although I've gotten over Recca for a long time already, there was something that was hammering itself inside my head.

Pride.

I wasn't able to get Recca, but he was taken away another, who just came by out of nowhere. My pride can't seem to get over that fact that it compelled me to do those things to Yanagi, who was blameless in the first place. I shuddered at the thought of hurting someone who can't fight back. I felt worse than a loser, felt lower than dirt. Recca would never come back to me, and he never even belonged to me. I became a sore loser, not able to accept my defeat.

I let out a dry laugh and a wry smile. Maybe I just missed him, that's why all those I've gotten over with came back crawling in my skin. If only he was here, none of this would've happened…

Though I was cold already, I decided to walk outside the inn. The receptionist offered me an extra coat over my after-bath yukata and I gladly took it. With that, I walked out of the inn.

It was a very cold night that even with another coat, I still felt cold. Although the yukata is thicker that usual, I guess winter is just around the corner.

Moments later, my hands felt really cold. I tried to rub them together to warm them up, even blew on it, but it was no use. It still felt cold.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Suddenly, a pair of bigger but a lot softer hands came and took my hands and rubbed them together. I knew who it was, the moment he spoke, even more when he touched me.

"Warmer now?" He said, his lips almost touching my also cold ears. "Feeling better?" just then, he wrapped his arms around me, my back against his warm chest.

"I missed you, Mi-chan." That was all I could say, enough to tell him what I really meant to, and so as not to let him hear my voice cracking. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and said, "Aa, I'm here now. Don't worry."

"Can we stay like this, even for just a while?" He hugged me tighter.

"Sure, whatever."

----------

"You didn't say that! You said you can't come because you're busy, so I thought you weren't coming at all." I looked at him confusedly as we were walking in circles in front of the inn. We don't want to come in yet. Maybe later, but not now.

I can still feel the reddish color of my cheeks, and I can't face the others looking flushed.

They don't know yet what's going on between Mi-chan and me, but we will tell them later on.

"You _thought_. It's not what you _heard_, and that made a lot of difference. What I did was not that very time consuming at I needed the whole day for it. You should know, you've seen what I'm working on." I suddenly felt meek and stupid. He is right. He's always right.

"I guess you ARE a monkey." He looked at me with a sly smirk printed on his face. Damn! I take it back. He's not always right, because right now, he's soo wrong.

"Ah! I hate you Mi-chan!" I was poised to give him a big smack on the face but he caught my hand before it can even touch his face, and gripped it.

"Yeah and like hell, you want me." He said. I tried to give his another smack, but then, he pulled me into a kiss. I can feel him smiling on my lips, and knew he's happy with me. I had nothing else to do but to comply and respond to kiss. After all, I can't just let him kiss a wall, can I? It's no fun!

When we pulled away, he placed his forehead against mine and looked at me intensely in the eye, his hands cupping my face.

"I would never do that to you, Fuuko. I'll do everything to give you everything. I'll love you more that you think I can." I smiled at what he said, and before I placed my lips on his, I said, "I know. I will too. Why else will I be here now?" and we met again for a kiss.

And just then, something cold fell on Fuuko's cheek.

Ah, yes, at last, winter came.

Moments later…

"Wait! We booked only three rooms, one for Domon, one for Recca and Yanagi, and one for me. The inn's fully booked. Where will you be staying?" I asked him while we were already on our way back inside the inn. He clutched my cold hand with his, (by the way, he's holding my hand now, and he placed our hands inside his trench coat's pocket…blush even harder if that's possible) and a smile crept up on his lips.

"I called the inn and I told them to book me in your room. When they asked, I told them you're my wife." I blushed furiously, and punched his left arm. "Why did you do that for?" he asked, as he winced and rubbed his arm. "Do you honestly think I want you in my room?" I asked, trying hard not to let him see that I'm blushing really mad.

"Why? Don't you?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, argh!" I gave up. No use arguing. It's not that I don't want him there… that would be too hypocritical of me…

"Besides, it's pretty cold tonight…" He said, his eyes looking at me intently and I knew exactly what he meant. Oh shit, can I blush even harder after that?

Damn, I hate you Mi-chan. You're too good to resist…

Not that I have any plans of resisting anyway…

OWARI!

Yep, that all folks! Hope you liked it! To all those who reviewed here nd on the other fic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Love you all!

kysetsuki satsuki….

oh by the way, I'll be asking a few coments about this...

whether you would like to read the rest or not...

Preview of my next story….

"I like wearing Recca's t-shirts. They're all comfy and easy to wear whenever I am just staying at home. Plus, I have loads of them in my closet. You can keep that."

I suddenly had the urge to rip this shirt rather that to put in on.

I hate Recca's t-shirts… I loathe them… I really do…

Hmmmmm… you think its ok?... oh well, I'll be expecting your reviews!

Till here…

same…


End file.
